


soft-punk boy

by blossooommyaya



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossooommyaya/pseuds/blossooommyaya
Summary: Он если любит, то до головокружения; если целует, то, как в последний раз; если играет на гитаре и поёт, то будто перед многомиллионной аудиторией. И Чан со временем заразился этим его максимализмом, тоже целуя отчаянно, погружаясь в чувства с головой, утопая в них ради парня с голубыми волосами.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 2





	soft-punk boy

**Author's Note:**

> софт-панка на самом деле не существует. просто, мне кажется, простой панк не подошёл бы для сунёна, а поп-панк не такой уж андэграудный

*

  
Софт-панк – это лучшее, что случалось со мной. Ответил бы Чан, если бы кто-то спросил у него о чём-то подобном. Но никто спрашивать не станет, поэтому ему остаётся только держать эту мысль в своей голове, тихо напевая какую-то песню. При чём на жизнь Ли повлиял скорее не сам жанр, а один человек, живущий этим, играющий в своей группе и гордо называющий себя Хоши. Конечно же, это не настоящее его имя. Конечно же, и цвет волос у него не настоящий, а неестественный голубой. И, конечно же, Чан влюблён в этого парня. Всё по классике подростковых фильмов.

Вот только они вовсе не снимаются в фильме и не играют чужие роли на сцене театра. Они живут настоящим, появляясь на парах в университете, участвуя в общественной жизни города и слушая хорошую музыку. А ещё целуясь и обнимаясь, но это относится по большей части к Ли и его “звёздочке”. Он если любит, то до головокружения; если целует, то, как в последний раз; если играет на гитаре и поёт, то будто перед многомиллионной аудиторией. И Чан со временем заразился этим его максимализмом, тоже целуя отчаянно, погружаясь в чувства с головой, утопая в них ради парня с голубыми волосами.

Ли вспоминает их первую неловкую встречу, когда волосы Хоши были ещё не голубыми, а просто блондинистыми. Он сам неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, а какой-то парень, чуть пониже его, подошёл знакомиться, будто готов прямо в коридоре, где они тогда стояли, предложить младшенькому интим. Подошедший к нему пафосно представился, как Хоши, а кто-то из его друзей, стоящих неподалёку, прокричал, обращаясь к Чану:

\- Не слушай этого идиота. Его настоящее имя Сунён!

  
\- Сколько раз говорил, чтоб ты называл меня Хоши, а не Сунён?!

Сунён до их знакомства очень сильно отличается от того человека, которого знает Ли. Это стало понятно после множества историй, старых видео и фотографий, которые он видел и слышал от друзей Квона. Он сильно изменился внешне, стал более уверенным и взрослым. Но остался добрым малым, как и до этого.

За пару недель до начала учебного года он сделал септум и осветлил волосы, чего компания Сунёна совсем не ожидала. А потом он придумал себе псевдоним, объявляя на одной из репетиций, что им обязательно нужно стать звёздами и показаться хотя бы на одном из концертов в универе.

Так и произошло, когда появилась возможность. Чану показалось, что многие были в восторге от голубоволосого солиста не меньше, чем он. Это была ревность. Впервые Ли по-настоящему заревновал и вместе с этим понял, что влюбился по уши. Парень понимал, что это глупо, что даже если Квон и "по мальчикам", то не по таким, как он.

Очень странно вспоминать о том, что он думал тогда, сидя в объятьях Сунёна и чувствуя, как он покрывает твою шею поцелуями. Об этом Чан тоже только думает, не произнося вслух крутящееся в голове. Он, вообще, не часто озвучивает то, о чём думает. Одну вещь когда-то произнёс и теперь вовсе не жалеет.

  
*  
Ли спешит на репетицию группы, хотя он сам в ней не играет и не поёт. Просто преданный фанат. Доходит до дома Джису и сразу же в гараж, где все уже собрались и даже начали разогрев. Чан сидит пару песен, а после незаметно достаёт пачку сигарет из сумки Квона и выходит на улицу. Здесь всё ещё слышно музыку ребят, но не видно того, как он курит. 

Щёлкает зажигалкой и затягивается. Наконец-то есть время подумать о “вечном”. А ещё о том, что таскать у Квона сигареты, а потом получать от него за это, стало привычкой. Многое связанное с голубоволосым стало привычкой. Но привычкой не в плохом плане, а в каком-то хорошем, что ли.

Ему нравится обниматься с Сунёном, зарываться пальцами в его волосы и говорить о том, “какой его хён молодец”. Ещё он любит слушать незаконченные песни парня, помогать подобрать рифму, вдохновлять его на что-то большее. И любит следить за тем, как Квон пропускает через себя тяжёлый сигаретный дым. Это довольно странно и может показаться, что они уже давным-давно вместе, но они на самом деле просто друзья. Пока что просто друзья.

Через некоторое время музыка стихла, но парень этого даже не заметил. Заметил только тогда, когда Сунён ловко отобрал у него уже начатую сигарету и свою пачку.

\- Мелкий ты ещё для такого,- произносит он, сам делая тягу от только что конфискованной сигареты.

  
\- Не такой уж я и мелкий,- Чан обиженно надувает губы.- Ты что, совсем меня не любишь?- Ему кажется, что он скоро пожалеет об этом, но Квон лишь неоднозначно хмыкает и только через время отвечает:

  
\- Люблю тебя, идиота, поэтому и не разрешаю курить, пить и колоться. Неужели так сложно понять?

  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, хён,- смущаясь проговаривает Ли. Сунён на это, как ему тогда показалось, не отреагировал. Однако чуть позже он подошёл и несколько наигранно да слишком уж официально пригласил Чана на свидание. После этого их отношения на самом деле начались.

  
*

  
Сунён планирует записать альбом со своей собственной группой, а Чану остаётся только поддерживать его. Квон обнимает его и шепчет что-то о том, что почти каждая его песня посвящается именно Ли. Младший смеётся и чмокает парня в щёку.

Он, если честно, и без того знает, что почти все песни старшего связанны с ним.

Поэтому Ли Чан счастлив. Поэтому Ли Чан может целовать Квон Сунёна и называть его по имени, а не по псевдониму, как это делают все другие. Поэтому Ли Чан чувствует всю силу любви и ответных поцелуев софт-панка.


End file.
